The love that lived Forever
by SilverLine3
Summary: No one can have an eternity, and nothing stays forever, some people need a second to know someone, and for some, the whole life isn't enough. Some love stories ends before they can even start, and some manages to live for a period of time. Caroline and Stefan didn't belong to either of the category. Sequal to Stay with me Forever fic.
**A/N: As my thanks to all my followers, I am presenting you the sequal to Stay with me Forever: The love that lived Forever. Don't forget to let me know in the reviews how your reactions were. You all are awesome, and your comments encourages me to write. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

 **The love that lived Forever!**

 **Summary: She took the wrong/right train, and Stefan is glad for her constant mistakes, because now he could finally confess about how he actually feels. Even if he had dated before, had been in relationship, something with Caroline is different than any other relation he had experienced. He thought he understood what love really means, however things have changed the moment he met her, and the moment he fell for her. No one can have an eternity, and nothing stays forever, some people need a second to know someone, and for some, the whole life isn't enough. Some love stories ends before they can even start, and some manages to live for a period of time. Caroline and Stefan didn't belong to either of the category.**

Chapter-1: Start of the new beginning

 **Year 2016**

Stefan walks faster towards the station. Meanwhile, he had checked his watch for about five times in the span of five minutes. He is late. Late by almost an hour. But, what else can he do if an emergency in the hospital comes, and you are the best doctor available at the time being? Even if it's been like 3 years since he completed his M.D., people consider him the best in the whole city.

He brings out his phone out of his pocket, and swipes the screen from his right thumb. New gadgets, new technology, but he still misses his old phone which can either do calls or send texts. His lips turns into a full smile when his eyes lingers on the wallpaper of his phone. She is definitely going to kill him for being late. March is kind of his favorite month. He never had his favorites in seasons, but now he has. His train is not coming earlier than half an hour, which means he is going to be extra late.

He taps her number, and puts the phone near his ear. Not that he needs to put it there. Her shouts can be heard by the whole city.

"You are late."

"I know."

"By one hour."

"I know."

"How much more time?" She scoffs on the phone.

"Maybe an hour more."

"God… STEFAN... you are too much."

"I know… sorry much?" He says in the most innocent tone possible.

"Don't try to be cute."

"So, you did find that cute!" He points out

"No, I didn't say that."

Stefan chuckles. "So, are you…. mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

He can totally imagine her, raising her one eyebrow as if it is hooked with the fishing rod.

"Pretty mad."

"Super mad." She corrects him. "And those daisies are not gonna do any charms, by the way."

"How do you know that I bought the daisies?"

"Because I know you!"

"I also got-"

"-That won't work either." She cuts him in the middle of his sentence.

"Car-"

"Stop right there." She warns.

"-roline." He didn't listen though. And her scoffs made him laugh. He knows exactly what effects of taking her name have on her.

"Bye."

"Okay, listen."

"Not listening, and yeah, don't come either. Go and cut bodies or whatever you were doing."

"That's called performing the surgery, Caroline."

"And it's still called being late for TODAY."

"Oh, what's so special about today?" He teases and his lips automatically turn upside down.

"Oh there was this Dumbo who came to his senses on this day."

"Hey!" His smiles goes away. "The Dumbo is still cute though right?"

"I am not answering that question. AND, I have to go now. And IF you got here late than the time you gave me right now…. then you are sleeping on the couch."

"But, then you have to sleep over me, or under me. I can adjust with either of the situation, since the couch is pretty small."

He was dying to see her face. Twelve years have passed and he still feels the goosebumps when he sees her flustered face.

"Stop with the flirt already, will you?"

"Well, that depends... is it working?"

"What's working?"

"Are you all red?"

"Goodbye… And come soon…. Stefan… Salvatore"

His name echoes in his ears wrapping him with warmth.

 _Salvatore…_.

 _Mr. Salvatore…_

 _Dr. Salvatore._

His eyes blinks three times before opening once again with a blurry sight in front of him.

 _Dr. Salvatore._

The voice doesn't belong to her, but it's familiar. He realized that he dozed off while sitting on his desk. He isn't waiting on the station, but working for his shift in the hospital right now.

He looked at the door, where the nurse was standing and calling his name.

"Dr. Salvatore, are you okay? You look a little tired." She encounters.

He rubs his eyes with his fingers to clear the sight. "I, uh, yeah… I didn't realize when I went to sleep." He cleared his throat.

"Maybe you should take off Dr. Salvatore."

His hand was still resting on his forehead, massaging it in circular motion. "No, I am… fine."

"You haven't been back to home since two days. You need some rest."

"Thanks for the concern, if there are any patients waiting, you can send them in." He smiled slyly at her, but anyone who could see his face, they can tell the difference in his smiles now and back when… he didn't want think about it. He stops himself from going back to the memories, but he ends up there anyways.

This has been the usual routine for the past few days. He will overdo his shift, doze off to sleep in his office room, and dream about her.

Bitter truth is that… they aren't dreams, but the memories. And they are bitter because it hurts to be not his moment anymore.

"But-"

"Ms. Smith. Don't worry about me. I can work for few more hours." He knows that the nurse wants his well-being. But, the last thing he wants to do is to go back home.

 **March, 2004**

 _It's a chaos all over the place. Every NEWS channel is broadcasting the blast that happened in the station. Approximately 300 number of injured had been reported, and the count is likely to raise in the upcoming hours._

 _However, the place where they have been sitting for almost two hours is deserted and calm. The staircase of the chapel looks all alone, occupied by the two people sitting in the middle of the day. Caroline should have gone back to her place, because sitting in the open city when the whole city closed with the curfew wasn't a good plan at the first place. Stefan knows it too well. But, how can he leave her just when he got her finally. She is safe, he could have lost her and he didn't want to think about that scenario. About an hour ago, he was about take her to her place, but then she asked to sit on the stairs, and when she put her head on her shoulder, all words got lost somewhere in his head. Thus, they ended up siting side by side, wrapping their arms around each other's arms, holding hands tightly._

 _They have been sitting silently for a long time now. Saying nothing is his forte, but it's chewing him from inside because of her silence. Did he said too much going on the instinct? He wondered._

" _This is the worst day." She sighed._

" _Huh?"_

" _So many people are dead, and injured. It's scary."_

" _I know." He tilted his head to rest over her head lying on his shoulder. "But, I am really glad that you are safe."_

 _She chuckled, and held his arm more tightly. "I know, you have already told me that."_

" _Did I?" His eyebrows frowned but he smiled nonetheless._

" _Mhmm" She punched him softly on his forearm, and said, "Why would you choose such a bad day to confess your feelings?"_

" _You want me to take it back then?" He asked, and she jumped at her place._

" _No, I didn't mean that." She shook her head in disagreement, making it hard for him to content his laugh._

 _She gave him a smack on his shoulder once she figured out his tease. "This isn't funny okay."_

" _Ok-ok... I am sorry. But, what do you want me to say then?"_

" _At least not that!"_

 _He chuckled at her pout._

" _You are acting as if I came running towards you and kissed you, Mr. Drama queen."_

" _I am the drama queen?"_

" _Yes… you are. You made quite a scene out there."_

" _No, I-"_

" _But it was so heartwarming confession." She started talking over him. "I can't even enjoy it since you are worst at picking the day. It's a jinx day."_

" _I don't believe in jinxes. But, yeah, it's kind of a dull day. And not safe at all to sit over here."_

 _Caroline sighed, looked down at her feet. "Yeah… I think I should go home now."_

 _He raised his head towards her. "How will you go? I don't think any transportation mode is working right now."_

" _I think if we stand near the cross road, I can get a cab."_

" _They might charge you thrice."_

" _At least I will reach home."_

" _But, what if something came up in the middle of the road, and then you couldn't find another cab. You don't even have your cellphone with you."_

" _So, what should I do then?" She asked with irritation._

" _My place isn't that far…. You can stay over there." He could see her face flustering._

" _You mean a night over?" She questioned._

" _Yeah… yeah and night over. I mean it's a convenient place." Stefan was worried for her safety, but above all he didn't want give any wrong impression about his indication. Even if they have been close friends lately, everything seems new, and the thought of spending the night with her makes his heart beat faster._

" _I won't eat you Caroline." He didn't think before talking._

" _Huh? When did I said that I wanted you to...? I mean, it's not that we are total strangers or something." She was talking fast which only meant her being conscious soul right now._

 _His eyebrows raised when he understood the direction in which her thoughts were running. He almost smiled._

" _I am saying it because it will be safe. And then tomorrow you can go to Bonnie's."_

" _Are you sure about it?"_

 _He didn't understand why she was asking the question on the first place. "Yeah, and it's not illegal for a girl to stay over her boyfriend's place, is it?"_

" _What?" She muttered._

" _What?" He repeated her question in confusion._

" _So… are we officially in a relationship now?" She looking at him with expectant eyes._

" _Are…. We not?" He asked speaking each words slowly._

" _I thought I was pretty clear about it."_

" _About what?"_

" _That I love you."_

" _When?"_

 _He couldn't believe she forgot what he said just a few hours before._

" _I said it at the station, that I want us to be together, and I don't wanna go anywhere."_

" _Oh, but that isn't specifically mean 'I love you' you know." She debated._

 _He couldn't believe her at the moment. "But, I said I love you."_

" _Oh, can you say it again, I am not getting the tone."_

 _He saw her lips twitching at the corner. She had been resisting her smile, only to tease him._

" _Ha-ha, Caroline is so funny."_

" _I just wanted to hear it… but then the face you made was pretty hilarious. So, I couldn't stop myself." She laughed lightly._

" _So, not saying it makes it less of a truth?"_

" _No… but it feels good to hear it."  
"Hmm… and what about you?" He pointed at her._

" _What about me?"_

" _How come I have said it almost three times and you haven't once?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer._

" _Well, I can say it now."_

" _Then say it."_

" _I..."_

 _He waited._

" _Stefan, I…"_

 _He was getting anxious now that the question was sitting in open._

" _I-"_

" _-yes." He prompted her._

" _I have to pee."_

 _Those doesn't seem like the right words._

" _What?"_

" _Yeah… like really bad."_

" _Since how long?"_

" _Very long."_

" _Oh-, okay. Let's go to my apartment then. Its few blocks away."_

" _Yeah… I don't think I can walk."_

" _Are you kidding me?"_

" _I don't know what to do." She moaned and sighed._

 _With Caroline Forbes every second is filled with excitement. His eyes caught the glimpse of her sneaky smile. She was smart, but he wasn't bad either. Two can play the game. Thus, at the end, he stood up and put his one hand behind her back and one below her legs and picked her up in his arms._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Taking you home. Since you can't walk, this will work."_

" _But… but this isn't what I was telling you to do."_

" _Do you have any other idea?"_

 _He waited for her to answer and when she didn't, he started walking down the stairs._

 _Few blocks passed, when he reached his apartment building._

" _Aren't you tired by now?"_

" _I am good. I have a decent built."_

" _I can feel that." She mumbled, and then stared at him with wide eyes. He acted as if he didn't hear her statement, but in his heart, the compliment was roaring with proud._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah... I am." He looked up and counted the stairs. His apartment was at the third floor and there were no elevator in the building. The one which was present was out of order, and the only option left was the staircase. "Hold me tight." He told her and made his grip strong._

 _If he admit the truth, he was pretty tired with lift now, but couldn't tell her because he didn't want to look like a loser, and especially today._

" _I am putting you down for a minute." He said when they were standing in front of the apartment._

" _So why are you taking my permission?"_

" _I was just… never mind." He unlocked the door, and opened it wide so that she could enter. "You want me to carry you inside?"_

" _No." She said instantly._

" _Washroom is-"_

" _On the left. Yeah I know, I have been here before, remember?" She said while locking the door behind her._

 _Stefan nodded at the realization that this isn't her first time in his place, yet he was feeling an uneasiness, an ecstatic sensation passing through his nerves, probably because things have changed now from the time she came to his apartment. He looked around in the living room checking for any kind of untidiness. He knows Caroline, and thus, he knows the OCD she has over such things._

" _That's new?" Caroline came walking towards him._

" _What is?"_

" _That lamp stand." She pointed at the lamp in the corner of his living room beside the couch._

 _He remembers when and why he replaced it. It was the time when Caroline was dating Jesse and he couldn't understand his own behavior, and watching her with Jesse made him more and more angry with himself. The outcome was the broken lamp in his house._

" _Uh, yeah, I bought it few months back."_

" _Hmm."_

 _Her eyes were wondering through the whole room, scanning each and every object present._

" _Oh, yeah. I will be right back." Stefan said before disappearing into his room. He opened his closet and started looking for a pair of sweat pant and shirt, not for himself, but for the girl standing in his living room._

 _She frowned when he brought back the clothes. She was confused._

" _I think it should work for you. You can change into these. It might be quite large for you, but-"_

" _Thank you."_

 _He realized that he was blabbering without a stop. When did he reversed his place with her?_

 _She gave him a warm smile and took the clothes from him. "I will…, uh, I am gonna change… into these."_

" _Yeah take your time, no pressure."_

" _Why should I have pressure on myself?" She questioned, which made him panic. He had no idea why did he said the previous statement._

" _No, you shouldn't… that's why I said-"_

" _See you." She turned around and walked into the bathroom again._

 _He scratched his neck, cursing himself for being so conscious around her. To distract himself, he dug into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out his phone and walked towards the wall to plug it into the charger. There were almost fifteen missed calls on his screen. One number belonged to Lexi, and the other to Bonnie. They had totally forgotten to message both of them. Thus, instantly he dialed back to Lexi._

" _Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"_

" _My phone died."_

" _So? You couldn't even arrange one single call."_

 _She was on her anger mode right now, and the best way to pass that mode is for Stefan to silently listen to whatever she was venting._

" _And"_

" _Caroline is safe." He said cutting her._

" _I know that."_

 _He furrowed his brows. "How do you know?"_

" _Your voice gave it away. I am glad she is fine."_

" _Yeah, she went into the wrong train."_

" _Well, that's the best mistake she made."_

" _Yeah."_

" _So did you get a chance to meet her?"_

" _Yeah, I met her. She, uh, she is actually with me right now."_

" _Oh." Her reaction suggested that she wasn't expecting Caroline to be still there with him. "Well, that's good. I hope you guys are not roaming in the city."_

" _No. we are at my apartment."_

 _Once he said that, she was silent on the other side._

" _Uh, Lexi?"_

" _That's even better. You go boy!"_

" _Lexi-"_

" _First night huh?"_

" _Whut?" that caught him off guard._

" _It will be first time since you will be spending a long time with her after a long time."_

" _Oh… yeah." He virtually smacked himself at the back of his head._

" _Why, just and 'oh'? What did you think I was talking about?" A playful laugh was echoing through the speaker of his phone._

" _I will talk to you later. Good night." He ended the call before she could make him more anxious._

" _Talking to Lexi?" Caroline asked._

" _Yeah, she was worried about you, and I totally forgot to inf" He turned around to face her, but his mind stopped working when he actually saw her. His clothes were definitely large for him, and his shirt was slipping off her shoulder, making his mind giddy._

 _He took a gulp, and cleared his throat. "You can call Bonnie."_

" _Crap." She shook her head. Looks like he wasn't alone in forgetting about the world._

" _You can use the landline or the phone." He started, but she was already dialing Bonnie's number from his landline._

 _He heard the dial tone in the periodic manner when she put the call on speaker._

" _Hello?" A tired voice picked up the call._

" _Were you sleeping?" Caroline asked in annoyance._

" _Caroline?"_

" _Bonnie Bennett! How the hell can you go to sleep without knowing if I am even alive or"_

" _I know that you are alive, because I talked with your mom."_

" _Oh, yeah I borrowed this phone from the guy on the road, and made the quick call to her."_

" _That's good, but thanks for informing me so soon, by the way." Bonnie was mad. And Stefan didn't blame her. She is her best friend, she must have gone through a panic attack, just like him._

" _Are you mad?"_

" _Of course I am…"_

" _My phone died, and then Stefan's phone died too. And then, when I reached here I called you."_

" _Yeah, I can't even be angry at you because I am so relaxed that you are safe."_

 _Caroline laughed, and he chuckled at the sound of that._

" _Wait… what do you mean by here?"_

" _Ah, I am at Stefan's place?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Well, he said that it might be dangerous for me to go back to your place today, so he suggested to stay for the night here."_

" _Sure he did."_

 _Bonnie's tone made his head turn back at Caroline, who was trying to ignore his stares._

" _So, did you talk to him?"_

" _Not now, Bonnie." She laughed and said through her teeth._

" _But, Caroline. You and him, all alone in that cozy apartment. You never kn"_

" _I have no idea what you are talking about." Caroline jumped in._

" _Use protection."_

 _Her eyes widened, and his heart started thumping._

" _Hello? Hello? Bonnie, I can't hear you, hello? Hel" She pushed the end button, and turned around smiling widely at him._

" _Ignore her. She doesn't know what she talks about half of the time."_

" _SHE doesn't know?" Stefan started laughing when it came from Caroline. "So, uh, what was she talking about?"_

" _Moisturizer."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Night protection for skin. I have a really sensitive skin. And if I don't apply lotion, it goes all red."_

" _I wasn't talking about that?"_

" _Then what were you talking about?"_

" _What were you going to talk about with me?" He tilted his head._

" _Bonnie wanted me to come straight with you, and tell you about how I feel about you."_

 _She smiled, and took the couch. He nodded remembering about the letter written by her, which was still sitting in his bag._

" _Were you going to… talk about it?" He wonders what could have happened if he didn't have find the letter._

 _Would she have admitted about the unsaid feelings?_

 _Would he be able to walk away from her after almost losing her?_

 _The answer to the next question is obviously a no. He wouldn't have. Thus, it doesn't matter what the answer for the first question is._

" _I don't know… maybe not." She said slowly._

 _He wanted to ask her the reason for it, the reason for leaving him three months ago. If she was confident about the feelings, why didn't she talk with him?_

 _He didn't ask. Because it doesn't look like the appropriate time for such questions. And like he said before to himself, it shouldn't matter anymore._

 _His thoughts froze when she yawned._

" _Go inside."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I will sleep on the couch, you can take the bed."_

 _Her face dropped a little._

 _Was she expecting something? He wanted to ask her, but that's an inappropriate question to ask. But, all he wanted was to not make her uncomfortable._

" _Won't it be uncomfortable for you to sleep on the couch?"_

" _I will be fine." He reassured her._

" _This is so awkward." She finally blurted._

" _What?"_

" _This..." she waved her hand between them. "We have known each other for so long, it shouldn't.. It shouldn't be like this. You must be expecting something, don't you?" Her eyes were searching for an answer in him._

" _Caroline… we know each other for so long, and mean so much to each other, that's why it isn't awkward at all." He sat beside her and took her hand in his own. "You don't have to be pressured for something. And just because we are happened to be in the apartment all alone, doesn't mean we have to move to the next level. It's just the beginning, and we can take it slow or at however rate you want it to be."_

" _So… you won't mind waiting?" She raised an eyebrow._

" _I will be ready whenever you are."_

 _She didn't respond, but stared deep in his eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking, and usually he could guess pretty well whatever going in her head. But, sometimes she is so hard to read, that it drives him crazy._

 _She stood up, but didn't let go of his hand._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _Just because we are not jumping on the next level doesn't mean you have to sleep on the couch."_

" _Then?"_

" _We can share the bed. We both are adults, so we should act like one shouldn't we?"_

 _He can wait, but asking for something like that is making him sweat. Even if he controlled himself, how can he control the heat inside him?_

" _I am not sleepy anyways. So, we can talk."_

 _She said and went under the comforter. Stefan was still standing near the bed, battling with his own self._

 _At the end, he was lying beside her on his bed._

" _You know when I went back to my mom's place, I found that my mom got this puppy, and he is cho cute, and when you tickle him, you can see him laughing. And it's such an adorable view." She was looking the ceiling and laughing like the five year old._

 _He didn't blink even for once, gazing at the dimples on her cheek. Her eyes were animated, and hand were gesturing in the air, and she was constantly talking with stopping even to breathe._

 _After like ten minutes, when he didn't say anything, she turned her head to look at him, and frowned. She shifted in her position so that she can face him._

" _What?" She asked softly, and he shook his head smiling._

" _You are here…" He said softly._

 _Her lips turned into an arc shaping them with her smile. "I am here." She replied back with the same soft tone like he had._


End file.
